<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Libertarian by YvonatroTRST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464595">Libertarian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST'>YvonatroTRST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonatroTRST/pseuds/YvonatroTRST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无梦也胜好梦陪。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我跪在柔软的暗红色蒲团上，俯身磕了一个头。祠堂里弥漫着熏蒸出隐秘色彩的浓烈的烟味，矮鼎镀着粗糙而大刀阔斧的金。那香炉里插着歪斜的三炷香，有一炷的香灰即将断裂下坠，露出开裂处殷红滚烫的火星。那香灰被风吹下来落在我的右手腕，而留下一个圆点形状的暗色疤痕：我因此蒙受神灵点悟的一吻。我的头上长出鹿角，背后钻出龙尾，大腿内侧蔓延出一片蛇的青鳞；一双羽翼挣扎着破肤而出，尖骨划伤我的心脏与胃部，我每一滴呕出的毒血落在积满厚厚尘埃的石砖瞬间便开出一朵暗红色的花。</p><p>我的注意力早已从不知是否封有肉身的佛像上转移到香台一角，一只死去的蜘蛛一动不动地匍匐在柔暗的红色绸缎上，那布料被它揉皱撕裂，毛茸的伸展的足边还留有一串乳白的卵。最大的那一枚上生长着与我毒血养出的同样相貌的红色花朵，它的藤蔓正不动声色地伸向蜘蛛的身体，而那些白卵则接二连三地爆裂开来。我想，螳螂。阿嬷手植的山茶花瓣朵柔软而花碗极大，它的吐息从我的鬓角混入空气，催生出折人性命的浓烈甜香；我抬头的一刹那这朵系着红色丝带的山茶立刻枯萎，掉落的霎时化为齑粉。漂泊多年而膝下无子的阿嬷在这时死去，据说她银质的耳环与手镯在她死后流淌成液体，最终聚集到她干裂的唇间，化为一朵与我鬓角簪着的如出一辙的白山茶。</p><p>我十四岁开始读《山海经》，十五岁的时候乐于细数蜥蜴的尾骨；十六岁那一年里我发了三百零七天高烧，却在昏沉的睡梦与冷冽的清醒间吐露出我的家族每一个人的命数。十七岁时我用甜酒浇灌花园里的所有珍宝，只有玫瑰这一种没能存活；十八岁那一年我尝试着让一只蝎子爱上一只白兔，十九岁的我沉睡了两百九十六天，第两百九十七天我醒来，跪在了祠堂前。</p><p>我的父亲向族人提议用尖刀在我的脚踝上刻一束火焰，而那锐利的锻铁在接触到我的踝骨时毫无预兆地瞬间弯曲。后来他在野外敲开鹅蛋时发现蛋壳里挤满了十分眼熟的红色花朵，这些花枝散发出诱人的香味，鸟兽昆虫蜂拥而至。误食的雏鸟在三天后因无法张开双翅而跌落悬崖，寻粉而来的蜜蜂此生也再无法飞翔，而曾品尝它诱人的罪恶的我却安然无恙；但这里再找不出第二枚充满花朵的鹅蛋。“你看它们好傻，”我轻声说，“甜的一定是无毒的吗？”在那只母鹅死后父亲剖开它的腹部，在它的肚子里找到一枚尚未成型的卵，卵中含有一颗透亮的红色尖晶石。后来这颗尖晶石成为了我项链上的装饰。尖晶石到底是火花还是荆棘与我无关，我也不愿深入探究这到底是不是ABC结构垂直堆积。只是，我在接触到它的一刹那窥破我此生的命数：早夭短命，一无所有。</p><p>“像你这样的姑娘会长命的。”我想起阿嬷曾经抚摸着我的头缓缓地说，带着笃定而怜惜的微笑。那时她将干枯的百香草碾碎成粉末，洒在我的床边为我驱赶蚊虫。而如今我不知道是该相信以赛亚还是以西结，说不定明天我就要突然变成一朵暗红的毒花，在迷蒙的睡梦中毫无知觉地死去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在十九岁那年冬天的十二月中旬查出这个致命的病症：我的肌肤与骨骼将极其脆弱，我的伤口处血液将不停流淌，甚至一张裁剪锋利的纸片也可以划破我的手指，更不消提起一下重击就可以让我的骨头断裂。我母亲为我的重病而留下的眼泪可以救活沙漠里一只奄奄一息的断尾的蜥蜴，可是这些并不能填补我止不住的血液。算命先生口中我长命的唯一方法就是远离故土、前往北国，以此逃避死亡的追逐。于是我踏上向北的火车，走时手腕上还有一个雕花的银镯。后来，我们家所有桌椅的转角都被包裹上柔软的保护套，顺带收起了每一盏易碎的玻璃陶瓷器皿和危险的水果刀。我的故乡紧挨赤道，那一年却下起了骇人听闻的大雪。我居住的老旧的房子里挂着一副落灰的油画，那男子挺拔俊朗却面容模糊，我用鼻子嗅闻微微裂开的画框里岁月的味道，推断出它有将近两百岁的年龄。两百年，那时鹅腹里还没有一枚孕育了两个世纪的蛋，还没有我。焚香炉一刻不敢止息，新来照顾我的阿嬷怕我再犯儿时那样严重的癔症，于是她把芦荟和梨花一起焚烧，顺道添加算命先生令她求来的一套古老的二十四史的纸页。它们不分昼夜地散发出浓烈的香气，令我想起那枚被剖开的鹅蛋里甜美的剧毒的花朵。她不知道，我从来没有痊愈过，只是学会假装不让那些暴露幻想的症状脱口而出。我能看见上一个照顾我的阿嬷——她照顾我长大到十七岁——死时，她所佩戴的每一个银首饰都流淌成液体，在她唇间聚集成一朵白山茶；我也一样能看见画里的男人转动眼睛，问我现在的年岁，甚至风能吹起他暗金色的头发。他问我姓名，问我种族与年龄，他讲起御寒的貂衣与雪原上的野狼，讲起远方寒风里的白桦林。俄国比我现在的城市还冷，我的血液在那里可以结成冰。我用Birch来称呼他，他就是我梦里覆雪的白桦林。从枯败的寺庙走到隔岸渔火，当晚我开始发烧。梦寐里我所渴求的火焰将我贯穿，从头到尾，从鼻翼到眼球，热量席卷我的每一根血管，把我的发丝都烧成蜷曲的赤金色。我与死亡接吻，然而神祇莅临的力度足以扭曲我的骨骼和脉搏，血水叮叮当当地滚沸，声音像我房间里悬挂的风铃。梦里我用自己为他献祭。那是我第一次流泪，我痛苦地、甜蜜地、狂喜地哭泣，如同明天玛雅的预言就要成真，而我要趁着最后的二十四小时挥霍生命。死神有一头暗金色的发丝，他的嘴唇如同开裂的红砖，沉默又妖冶。我又回到那个祠堂，香灰如同炽红的炭火般滚烫，它将我灼伤。再一次。再一次。破旧的红色帷幔由屋顶垂至我的脚下，缠住我的发丝和手脚腕骨。它们柔软又坚硬，让我的每一寸骨骼变成粉末，而我从未醒过。你知道，疼痛让我清醒，疼痛也让我混沌。我看到那只蜘蛛，它黑色茸毛的足依次折断，但是它依然僵硬在它的卵上。一切没有分毫改变，我依然是那个无法辨认的怪物，而撕心裂肺的长啸来源于我身后被折断翅膀的龙。它濒临死去，喘息时喷出的气息灼伤我稚嫩的翅膀，那是刚刚长出来的非人的标志；我未曾与它见面，只是我感觉它喷出的火焰几乎要舔舐我的背部，滚烫的温度让我不敢睁眼。其实我的父亲早就知道杀死我用不着毒药和尖刀，更不要用脚踝这样虚晃的借口营造骗局。他成功了。我抬头，看向那尊脖颈断裂的佛像，他的笑容诡异——只有一点点变化：他有了一头暗金色的发丝。我窒息了。我破碎了。我裂开了。我丢失了。我死了。我永远无法逃离这个臆想，这个轮回，这个永远不可能冲破的梦境。我一遍又一遍地回到那里，祠堂、尖刀、山茶花，佛像的笑模糊而完美，我认不清楚他的脸庞，甚至在迷雾重重里看不起他是否是那个暗金色发丝的男子；我迷失在浓烈的香火味中。我只知道，有一双眼睛在蛰伏中盯着我，从我呱呱坠地的一刻开始，便诞生了一个罪恶又苦涩的密谋。我再也看不见太阳，我再也看不见太阳，当我茫然地四处环顾，那些从天而降的红绸永远牵住我，永远、永远、永远——我自由了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自我的十九岁开始，后来的五年，是我短暂而漫长的人生中最为疯狂的一段年月。我的癔症日日加剧，可是我不介意我的身躯透支燃烧，用来支撑这段瞬息之间的极乐：我讳疾忌医，最终耐不住阿嬷的哭泣去见了医生，可仍然是断断续续漫不经心地违抗医嘱。黑苦的汤药贡献给了花坛，药丸被丢弃在房间的角角落落不知所踪。我的身体虚弱到不堪一击，如同泥泞的沼泽中深陷的花枝，以缓慢的速度被土壤吞噬。虽然剧痛连绵，但是狂喜也接连不断，我在颜料堆积蜃楼里品尝爱情的美妙。从画里走出来的金色发丝的异国人从未离开。他以我逐渐枯萎的生命为生，我们抵死碰撞的爱就像那些蛰伏在蜘蛛卵中间生长的艳红花朵，散发出浓郁而剧毒的甜香。我耗费着绝大部分时间在花园里度过。我躺在占博伽和锦葵之间昏昏沉沉，金色的花朵开得圣洁而美丽，从树杈间跌落至我的鼻尖。鸟鸣啁啾不停，蜜蜂蝴蝶追逐不休，山河如此美妙，而我如同将死，沉默而高热。我沉睡的时间占了每一天的大多数，梦从未停歇：金发男子不会放过我逃离分秒。我醒醒眠眠，他寸步不离：时而他带我滑进舞池，他嘴唇如同恶魔般鲜红，我只是附在他怀里摇晃身躯，音乐有时如同耳语，有时震耳欲聋；时而他带我走进寺庙，那些我疾病开始的地方——他用同样的香灰填充我、掩埋我、杀死我，他用同样的佛像引诱我、迷惑我、摧毁我。他吻我的手背时，我的每一条血管里涌动起灼烧的洪流，直到我的四肢百骸都镀上金银，我再动弹不得。这些幻觉是如此真实，有一天我从此无法发现我在做梦、我无法辨别癔症的假象。但是这也没什么不好；对于我来说，一切都没什么不好。我的母亲从未放弃救我。即使父亲早已不愿提起他还有一个远在北国的女儿，族人也将我的重病当成表达自己仁慈的工具，我的母亲也从未放弃救我。她为我找来五湖四海的名医，其中不乏只是招摇撞骗的庸才；她为我搜寻所有传说中的灵药与不知真假的偏方，每隔三个月，她便会开始一段漫长的旅途，将那些大约可以称作药剂的东西带到我身边。每次来时，母亲都亲自注视着我将它们悉数咽下。后来在吃下一副熬制的汤汁后我再次陷入高烧：梦魇痛灼，我热得浑身是汗。梦境中金色发丝的男人面容扭曲虚化，他掀起的火焰席卷我的每一寸骨骼。在辗转中我的面颊贴紧母亲冰凉的手，“妈妈，”我呻吟着呼唤她，“药好苦，梦里好烫。”我的母亲抱紧我失声痛哭，如果眼泪能治愈疾病，我将成为世界上最健康的孩子。母亲的眼泪总是能唤醒我内心最后一丝濒死的求生欲：我是她的孩子，是她永远爱着的姑娘；即使我是一个不似常人的怪诞分子，是一尾前无古人后无来者的蜃龙，我也永远是她的孩子。只是当母亲离去、眼泪干涸，我在短暂时间的清醒里再次认清我的宿命。我无法被挽救，就像普罗米修斯的肝脏无法完整，起码在那三万年内，那只恶鹰将日日啄食他的鲜血。而我的生命更是眨眼一瞬，如同飘摇的火焰一样须臾片刻，甚至等不到金苹果成熟。冷火泛滥、洪荒奔腾，梦里永远如诗如画，我闭上眼睛，任由昏梦将我拖入另一个世界去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>因为重病，一年中的大部分时间我都缠绵病榻；在高烧和极寒之间我反复做梦，反复经历生死，反复亲吻那个画中的金发男子。即使是在为数不多的清醒的日子，那五年中的记忆也经常出现永远无法弥补的断片。我曾费力地想要记起它们是我遗失的生命碎片中怎样的残缺，后来我意识到那些空白永远不可能被填上，就好比一个破漏的竹篮无法盛满清水。于是我不再探究：有些事情我无法知道，有些事情也无需知道。那样的日子味同嚼蜡、索然无味，只有梦里我才能在疼痛和甜蜜的波谷波峰中来回颠簸，那是召唤我意识的磁石，是藏在琥珀中的死去的蜜蜂，是唯一撞破虚空的幻觉。五年里我几乎足不出户，不仅因为北国城郊寒冷的气候能轻易为我判下死刑，也因为我对未知的一切充满巨大的恐惧。癔病总是把自然的一切极端妖魔化。我害怕飞舞的昆虫和迷乱的落叶，它们的呼啸声震耳欲聋，我无法抵挡、无法躲藏，恍然间我朦胧昏沉，这样度过许多个日月。癔病吸食着我的精力和血液，在我的骨骼间扎根盘踞，拔节生长；它野蛮地把我撕成碎片。逐渐我不仅无法抽离梦境，亦无法拥有完整的五感：我逐渐成为一个无法感知世界的泡影，蜷缩在模糊的过往之中，连痛觉都需要靠记忆回想。但这也没有什么不好，一切都本应如此，如果这就是惩罚的波峰，我正快速地往谷底下坠，预料到粉身碎骨的未来。我想我的故事没有什么值得叙说，但是在我短暂的清醒时我意识到我必须写些什么——我的生命被巨大的寂静吞没了，它以我的血肉为食，滋养出庞大而美丽的妖怪。如果我不写些什么，我便会坠入无法摆脱的虚空，即使我已经一脚踏入那个无边黑暗的洞穴，我也想尽力嗅闻到洞穴外的花香。在我恍惚的梦魇中，我时常忆起我的童年。我的童年尚没有如此怪病的征兆。我也如同普通的小姑娘一般走进学堂，犯了错时被先生用戒尺敲打手掌心，因为疼痛而红了眼眶；但不出一盏茶的时间，却又忘了痛楚，转身与同伴笑作一团。我也曾在花丛间穿梭摇摆去探寻蝴蝶的轨迹，也曾爬上桑树为怀里的那盒幼蚕掐下嫩叶。我已无法探究我记忆里的童年是否与真实的存在一般明媚而甜蜜，或许那就是真相，又或许这又是回忆的那双巧手精心美化的鬼把戏。医生说我的病症不是一日而成，也不能一日而解，这些话我全当是那些庸医为了拖延看诊的次数而模模糊糊的说辞。只是我心中亦有隐隐的预感：我或许此生无法痊愈，即使如今有幸在死神的镰刀下逃过一劫，这样的病痛也会一辈子蛰伏在我的骨骼脊髓中，直到我不注意时再给我猛然一击。我一日一日做着荒唐的怪梦，在醒来时满身冷汗，它们在每个夜晚蚕食着我的睡眠，间接地撕碎了我的生命。后来我再甚少梦到只有一面之缘的陌生人，也少有家人的光临，那些出现的片段集中在了我的童年。梦里我的故人皆是儿时模样，即使我们分别已有近十个年月，但是他们仍然是我熟悉的稚气未脱的脸。我心甘情愿留在那里，大概这些人在我的潜意识里永远代表着一个不谙世事的幻想乡。在那里我没有疾病、不用卧床不醒，不用被繁杂的世事牵绊，而我只是我，是爬桑树捉蝴蝶的我，是念唐诗唱民谣的我。我不用跪在祠堂深深地磕一个头，不用因为我的怪异而潜入黑暗。梦里终于也有了悲欢，我又因为算数出错而被先生打了手掌心。梦里的我因为痛苦而哭泣，而我的灵魂浮在一旁，欢喜而无奈地哭泣。我的灵魂在这时感觉到我生活过，现在我也活着——大多数时间都喜乐参半，我过度紧绷而失去弹性的情感之弦有了甜美的波动，尽管，是在梦里。当然，对于我来说，有什么不在梦里呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在那几年里，压抑的痛苦使我剩下的所有年月都昏暗无光。偶尔我会依稀听见打扫庭院的仆从压低声音的私语，那些小心翼翼的议论成了我获取外界消息的唯一途径。她们聊起今年料峭的寒意，言谈间信誓旦旦地赌咒这是一个虚假的春天。我坐在堂屋里翻看陈旧的古籍，即使炭火燃得再旺，也抵御不住冷气凛冽的侵蚀。她们说冬天还会卷土重来，把万物千山再打回冷冻的冰雪。可是尽管天气如此不如人意，我后院里的海棠花依然开放得如火如灼。昏沉中我也不忘对那海棠的吩咐，我叫人提着灯照那花瓣，别叫她睡去了。那是这个蒙上迷雾的寒春唯一的佐证了。在这个奇异的春日里我的病症稍稍减轻，母亲听说以后喜极而泣。她提笔为我修一封冗长的家书，细细地讲家里发生的种种。我不太愿意想起家乡，那里是我无数幻梦的归属，以及此生悲痛的开始。母亲写的絮叨，夹杂了许多感叹和无用的碎语；我于是也断断续续地看，跳过其中没有内容的乏味部分，漫不经心一目十行。我想为母亲回一封信，只是积年累月的卧床已让我执笔生疏，以至于有时候手腕指尖不听使唤，写不出个所以然。于是练字成了我打发时间的科目。我常常在书桌前耗费整日时光。我低头描摹字帖，一笔一画、横平竖直。我哀叹又欢喜地想，从前我也是这般伏案写字，因为算数出错被先生敲打手心。写着写着我困乏了，就轻轻和衣睡去。书房墨香徐徐，因为我的长久逗留而放满炭火，当夕阳沉暮、落日余晖烧得晚霞镀金，如血残阳里我安稳地合眼而眠，就像没有意识的婴孩蜷缩在母亲的子宫。我没有如同以前一般频繁做梦，只是每隔几日脑海里依旧会闪现过一些古怪的片段，再往后我又会模模糊糊地忘记了。日子忽然间平缓下来，这样的感觉是往日少有的。我的童年是蜜桃般脆生生的清甜，是沾满焦糖的苹果，是拔丝的糖画儿，是我把铜钱扔进许愿瓷瓶里叮叮当当的回响。那是我从此往后所有的梦想的来源，是我无数的寄托和念想。而后来的时日却是我无法也不愿割舍的沉疴，苦痛无法赘述，而噩梦永远如影随形。他们处心积虑、步步紧逼，让我从故土迢迢来到北国，这仍不够；我又在我本应最美丽的年华里重病不起、缠绵病榻。我在暗无天日的回环下麻木不仁，以至于现在的一切都柔和得不似真实。我逐渐可以自如驭笔写字，便开始了和母亲跨越万水千山的通讯。邮驿本来迟缓，我依然时时健忘，常将母亲的信封压在枕头之下忘记回复。母亲也不催促，只是她的信纸常有几点皱，我知道那是她滴下来的眼泪洇开了纸张。无论她是雷厉风行、颇有手段的当家主母，无论她是千般风情、相夫教子的贤德之妻，在我面前她只是母亲。她只是心系幺女而泪水涟涟的母亲，是永远心忧远在天涯的我健康的母亲，是执着不肯放弃我的母亲。或许家族与我本身都已经丧失希望，她也坚持着为我寻医问药，甚至跪在佛像前哀苦地祷告，想要她心爱的女儿能够康复。而我的确在一点一点变好。我曾预料的粉身碎骨的未来不曾来袭，如同包裹蜜蜂的琥珀逐渐褪去，我不再那般疼痛窒息。我时常一个人枯坐，可是我并不孤独。那一日我从梦里辗转醒来，一个人掌灯走出门外，却被外面的一切晃得神情恍惚。看来这的确是个虚假的春天：外面寒风呼啸、风雪凛冽，积雪已给窗沿屋院上了银装，唯有我的海棠旁一盏小灯依然烛火明灭。山水河流、爱恨万仞、秋冬沟壑，在这一瞬间涌上心头。我望着茫茫夜空，留下轻轻地一声叹息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>儿时我的母亲总是告诉我：睡一觉一切都会好了。在我蓦然生出一条龙似的尾巴、背后出现一对新生的稚嫩的双翼、大腿内侧漫延出无端的青灰色的鳞片时，我也是这样相信的。于是我裹着祠堂如血深红的绸缎入睡，那些布匹缠绕着我的脖颈和身躯，把一切沾染成那样赭红的色调。梦里一只巨龙在我背后吐息，我听不懂它是在哀苦还是呻吟；我不敢回头，惶恐一眨眼间我就要被它吞食，哪怕我应该算得上是它的幼崽。但是一觉醒来以后我仍旧是那个怪胎，我的肩胛和尾椎处显现着数道蜿蜒的深色曲线，尾巴和翅膀就是从这些夹缝中挣扎而出，也同时向内生长，几乎要划伤我的器官和内脏。我喉咙里难捱的肿胀也无法消退，无数的医师流水般经过我的枕畔，但他们也只能诊断出我正在发烧，而对其他的变异一无所知；或许它们本就是一个秘密。连同我呕血的气管一道，他人尝不出我唇舌里的血腥。</p><p>我长睡的日头愈发短暂。这一年有一个冷冻到罕见的倒春寒：那些稍稍展露出“活着”的信号的植被又在一夜间死去，似乎前些时那些如酥的绿色只是漂浮在空气中的一个幻觉。总之它们枯萎、零落、死去，又瑟缩到重重的霜冻之中去。只是这个天气是比冬天要更荒凉的，因为白梅亦过了它的年岁，也就遑论那些华胥中的姹紫了。我执笔的姿势也渐渐熟练，只是腕部仍然不能久悬，一会儿便觉得劳累。墨汁中似乎有一点点甜蜜的丁香味。我用这样凝柔的墨写字，在宣纸上誊抄陌生的语句。我曾背诵或朗读过的诗句也像隔着一层朦胧的壁垒，那壁垒是过去与现在之间的一道鸿沟，雾气飘忽弥漫，我无论如何回望也看不真切。我只记得鸿沟那端也曾有过绮思，有过叮叮当当的铜板和崭新的桃符。而我只身坐在隔岸——坐在这漫天冰雪的北国——只能悄然注视那些腾腾升起的烟火了。那是我唯一可以看见的东西。影影绰绰的光影笼罩那边的城镇，那些建筑里通明的灯火、珍馐美馔的佳肴、琐碎的争吵我都不甚了解。可是我把它们一幕幕都描摹得很诚恳：大概是因为已经逐渐遗忘，便只想留下能让我感觉欢愉的东西。记忆可真是个把弄人的剪刀手啊。</p><p>母亲在一封信中提出她想来见我，千里迢迢。我没有拒绝：我找不到理由拒绝，或许我也是不想拒绝。她来得风尘仆仆，带了许多东西。那些胭脂水粉的瓶罐被收在梳妆镜前，时常空落落的食柜又因她的到来而变得拥挤，只是她不知道我已经很少吃糖了。当她拿出一些赠与我的珠宝时那些东西又开始摇晃。我看到那个晶莹剔透的玉镯在我手上流动，变成一条翡翠色的纤细毒蛇，顺着我的手臂滑向心脏。我极力压抑着想要哭泣和颤抖的冲动，似乎我感觉不到那条乱窜的小蛇腹部冰凉的触感，似乎我听不到它吐信子时低哑而清晰的嘶嘶声。母亲似乎在我身旁擦眼泪。她的手保护得很好，光洁细腻，凤仙花的痕迹在她指甲上留下淡淡的粉红。她抚摸我，亲吻我的额头，似乎以为我的紧张只是长久未见母亲的激动。我缄口沉默。我不敢多言。</p><p>她翻看我书写的宣纸和闲散阅读的书本。她是如此想让我痊愈，以至于她看到那些零碎的纸张都似乎要流下欣慰的泪水。她所触碰过的纸页下争先恐后地爆出嫣红的花朵，遮盖我写下的字迹。我努力辨认，那一张是我抄写的《如意娘》*。事实上我从不将眼泪沾染上裙摆，也绝不会把红色误认为绿色。只是这一切太过荒唐，即使母亲是快乐的。但是我绝望地知晓这一切没有发生任何变化，我看起来的康复只是因为我习惯学会忍受那些怪异的幻觉。癔症依然在我的枕上，他很缠绵地亲吻我的嘴唇。他似乎不会离开了。</p><p>那个夜晚，母亲来到我床前。她抚摸我的鬓发，眼神柔和温暖。她说，我的宝贝，不要害怕；一切都会过去，睡一觉就好了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*《如意娘》武则天：看朱成碧思纷纷，憔悴支离为忆君。不信比来长下泪，开箱验取石榴裙。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>